


Unseen Angel

by kingstoken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Cas watches over Sam, unseen, until his time comes.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Unseen Angel

It is so hard for Castiel, he wants to speak to him, his friend, a member of his family, but Jack and Cas have had long conversations about this, and Jack has decided that any direct contact between angels and humans should be kept to an absolute minimum. So, Castiel watches, unseen, on the other side of a thin veil, just beyond human perception. 

He watches in the beginning, when Sam drinks too much and sleeps too little, as he tries to cope with the loss of the last, and most important part, of his family. Cas sits beside him as he grieves.

He witnesses the day the drinking stops, Sam walks into an old, abandoned church, he gets down on his knees and prays for the first time in years, when he gets up he speaks to the ether.

"Dean, Cas, Jack, wherever you are, I love you, I love you so much." Cas touches his shoulder in comfort, Sam must sense something, because he turns his head, but sees nothing.

Cas is there the day Sam adopts his son. The baby is the last living survivor in a vamp's nest, it is Cas that amplifies his cries so that Sam and Jody can find him. Jody makes a concerted effort to find the boy's family, to no avail, but Sam knows from he moment he holds him that this child is meant to be with him, and he christens him Dean.

Cas is there throughout young Dean's life. Cas' invisible hands help him keep his balance as he takes his first steps. Cas is the shield that prevents the toddler from riding his tricycle out onto the road, and Cas is the force that pulls teenage Dean back from a cliff's edge before it crumbles into a rushing river below.

Cas sees Sam gradually leave the hunting life behind. He finds fulfillment working at an agency that helps survivors of violent crime. He listens, and lends a hand, to the individuals that have stories that even the councillors say are too outlandish to be true, almost supernatural.

And Cas is there at the end. Cas wants so badly to heal him, one touch and the cancer would fade away, but the reapers tell him that this is Sam's time. He gently touches Sam's forehead, easing the pain, so he can have these last moments with his son.

When Sam's soul leaves his body, and appears in the veil, he simply stands there staring at his son.

"Sam." Sam turns around.

"Cas?"

"I'm here to escort you home, Sam."

"Home?"

"You're new home." Sam looks back at his son. 

"He will be alright, Sam. You taught him well."

"How could you know that?"

"Because I've been here, a long time." Sam smiled a little.

"I knew it, sometimes I thought I was losing it, but I knew it." Cas smiles and holds out his hand, Sam takes it, and together they slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make myself cry again? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> There is a fan headcanon floating around that Sam adopted his son, I really liked the idea of this, so I decided to incorporate it into my story.


End file.
